


Emerwen Aranel and the Shepherd

by Ancalimë (Cymbidia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, F/M, I tried my best at pastoral poetry and im unsure if i succeeded, Poetry, The Princess Shepherdess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Ancalim%C3%AB
Summary: Ancalimë, daughter of Aldarion and Erendis, Princess ShepherdessMámandil the Shepherd, who is really Hallacar son of Hallatan, yet another noble suitor she did not love.Written for Day 2 of B2MEM Bingo.N42 PastoralCard 147 Poetic Forms





	Emerwen Aranel and the Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> Emerwen Aranel: Princess Shepherdess  
> Mámandil: Friend of Sheep, possibly Shepherd  
> That's....that's a terrible fake name for a shepherd, Hallacar

A shepherd boy playing a song  
Sitting in the shade of a nearby tree  
His hat tilted and his tunic patched  
His smile full of bright white teeth

Shepherd boy, shepherd boy  
Why have you come to court me?

His fingers dancing over his flute  
Playing some jaunty melody  
His flock of sheep all neatly shorn  
His sheepdog frolicking jollily

Shepherd boy, shepherd boy  
Why have you come to court me?

Sunlit pastures on rolling hills  
This is where I have made my home  
I submit to no haughty nobleman  
I shall rule over my sheep alone

Shepherd Boy, shepherd boy  
I know why you have come to court me

My father’s kingdom, my mother’s house  
Are your heart’s true joy  
Oh suitor mine I know now  
You are no shepherd boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Very glad to be finally writing something about my namesake! I chose the pseud for the meaning of the name and not for the character, but since then I've grown Quite Attached.  
> JRRT im always ready to fistfight you over the ruling queens of numenor.


End file.
